The Platinum Spears/Quotes
:(Prestonovich's Front Yard) :(Ivan playing the drums) :Ivan: ♪There's no going back♪ :♪There's no going back anymore♪ :(Timmy, Chester and A.J. clapping) :A.J.: That was amazing! :Chester: Yeah, you could be a very famous person, like that British musician Gil Mollins, who used to be a drummer in a band before he started his solo music career. :Ivan: Yeah, but you know how famous people can be. I'm not willing to sink to that level. :Timmy: Hey Wanda, you think that Timantha could be a one-hit wonder singing a song about buying rainbows? :Wanda: Highly doubtful, sweetie. You wouldn't want your sister to go squirreley on her head when it comes to being famous. (to Cosmo) And no, we're not talking about Zippy. :(Zippy pops out of Cosmo's ear) :Cosmo: You heard the woman, Zippy. :Ivan: Well, I suppose I could have a little bit of fame, but just for one day. Astronov, Neptunia, I wish that my drumming and singing was at the top of the Dimmsdale musical records. :(Astronov and Neptunia raise their wands;'FAME AND FORTUNE')'' :(musical montage; Ivan's name rises at the top of records while they show a shadow figure of Ivan playing the drums and singing inaudibly)'' :(Britt pad) :(Britney Britney laying on her chair with her feet hanging on top of her table listening to records) :Britney Britney: Ugh! These songs people make nowadays are a complete bore. (pulls up a picture of Chip) Unlike my favorite sensation of all time. Feels just like eleven years ago when I was a top dancer with the Agile Angels. (kisses the picture; sighs) If only I could have a song good enough to give me a sign. :(Britney puts earphones in her ears, listens to Ivan's song and was amazed) :Ivan: (voice) Music and lyrics by Ivan Prestonovich. :Britney Britney: Wow! Now there's a voice who should be at the top. (presses and holds a red communication button) Attention, back-up dancers, we now have new, fresh talent! ---- :(Timmy, Ivan, Chester and A.J. walking in the hallways) :(Mr. Bickles pops out of a door) :Mr. Bickles: Ivan, everyone has heard of your talented drumming and singing and I've decided to make you one of our top ten performers on tonight's school performance. :Ivan: Really? Thanks, Mr. Bickles. :Mr. Bickles: That song really made you famous. Oh, and word of caution: fame can lead you to some... disasters in your life if you ever let fame go to your head. :Ivan: Don't worry, that's never going to happen. :(paparazzi and cameramen show up from the front door and surrounded Ivan with balloons and confetti) :Ivan: What's going on? :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha saying here's what's going on, Ivan Prestonovich has been nominated for "best unknown songs that will soon be known and remembered" performance in Las Vegas! :Ivan: Las Vegas? Wow. Hey, uh, is it okay if I invite some friends along with me? :Chet: You're soon going to be star, you can do whatever you want. :Ivan, Timmy, Chester and A.J.: Sweet! :Chet: And here comes your new manager taking you to your little trip right now. :(the paparazzi and cameramen walk out of the way making way for Ivan's new manager; camera pulls up showing the manager) :Ivan, Timmy, Chester and A.J.: Music pop singer diva, Britney Britney? :Mr. Bickles: (softly) Oh, no. :Britney Britney: Hello, boys. Especially you, Mr. Prestonovich. I would like to... :(Francis comes out of nowhere and shoves Ivan, Timmy, Chester and A.J. inside a locker) :Francis: Get to know me? (slams the locker close) Who wouldn't? :A.J.: (heard) Clearly a lot of people. :Francis: Quiet you. Hi, I'm Francis and I'm your (pulls out crude drawing of her and him walking to the sunset) biggest fan! :(Britney boardly snaps her finger having Chief Marmel grab Francis by his foot and kick him out of the school) :(Britney opens the locker releasing the boys free) :Britney Britney: As I was saying, I would like to take you to Las Vegas to perform on stage with millions of people. I've heard your song, Ivan and I have to say, I'm impressed. This song is going to make you a star. :Ivan: (eyes turn to stars) Wow. :Britney Britney: (opens the door in her limo) Come inside the B.B. limo and your future awaits. :(Ivan, Timmy, Chester and A.J. run inside the limo; the cameramen and paparazzi follow the limo) :Chet: (catching up) This just in, we got a new star in town. In related news, wait for me! :Mr. Bickles: This is bad. Ivan was one of the best performers I've ever seen, and now he's off about to make his life into a soon-to-be constant disaster for himself. Now I'll never find another performer as good as him in my play. My dream... (echo) ruined!! :Samuel: (walking by) And how many ruined dreams does that make? :Mr. Bickles: (sighs sadly) 280 and counting. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!